personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Incognita/Summary
Episode 420: Terra Incognita Reese is at the scene of a gang shooting, with Elias' man Carlo being the only survivor while two Brotherhood members are casualties. Finch reports that the latest number is that of Chase Patterson, the prime suspect in his family's homicide in 2008. Chase has returned to New York after seven years in Paris, where he fled following the murder. Root arrives in a wedding dress, having failed one of her missions, and agrees to help with the gang case. At the precinct, a detective meets Reese with the Patterson case, which was found in Carter's personal effects. Reese is going through Carter's belongings, and finds an envelope containing a picture of him and Jessica which Carter retrieved Fusco enters, but Reese sends him away to help Finch while he investigates the crime scene. Reese arrives at the hotel where the Patterson family was murdered and inspects the area before interrogating Chase. He tells Reese the same story he told Carter six years ago, but is unable to respond when asked who the real killer is. Reese follows Chase in his car, and calls Finch, who reports that Root has interrogated Carlo with minimal results. Reese then takes a turn towards Chase's cabin, and the Machine reports that he has exceeded its surveillance range. Reese arrives at the same cabin and finds drug paraphernalia. Chase is present and claims the drugs aren't his, but Reese is suddenly shot in the abdomen. Chase's stepbrother Gil emerges and reveals himself as the murderer of the Pattersons, angry at their unfaithful father for giving up both his kids. Holding a gun to his Chase's head, Gil orders his stepbrother to consume the drugs on the table. Chase reluctantly does so and is told he has eight hours to live. Gil drags Reese through the snow outside, admitting that he was present in the cabin when Carter investigated, though he was too afraid to kill a cop at the time. He leaves to grab a shovel to bury Reese, but when he gets back, Reese has a gun aimed at him. In the present day, Reese is sitting in a car talking to Carter's hallucination - the wound was a result of a gunfight with Gil which Reese won, then struggled his way into his car. Finch, at the subway station, is unable to locate Reese. He calls Finch to tell him about Patterson, and Fusco appears to be aware of its origins. Root assures Finch that Reese will be okay. Carter's hallucination motivates Reese to crawl out of his car and retrieve the car keys from Gil's body. Reese believes he is bleeding to death, but Carter tells him that the cold is preventing the car engine from starting. The hallucination is there because it is the last stage of hypothermia - Reese is freezing to death. He claims to spot a car in the distance, but he's merely looking at the moon. Finch continues his attempts to locate Reese but to no avail. Carter's hallucination asks Reese about why he left Jessica behind - Reese tells her about one mission where his team located a large number of bodies. Their personal effects all included pictures of loved ones, prompting Reese to believe they all had someone to die for. He figured that not having a picture with him would make him better at his job. Reese tells Carter how she was the only person he didn't shut out, but Carter claims he did indeed. She reveals to Reese that all the "flashback" conversations he recalled having with her in the car were nothing more than his fantasies, since he had convinced himself to believe that he told her about his past. Carter says that she held onto the picture of Jessica to give to him at just the right moment when he was ready to talk about her, but that moment never came. Reese takes this revelation in, saying he wanted to talk about Jessica and wishing they had had more time. He then discloses that he wanted to take on the Patterson case himself not to shut others out but for a chance to be close to Carter again. She reveals that another reason she kept the photo was because it showed a happier, more hopeful side of Reese she wanted for him to have again. Carter tells Reese that he simply has to let his loved ones in more. Reese passes out, but awakens at the sight of an oncoming light. The hallucination of Carter disappears as a car arrives to rescue him. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries